The Internet has become an efficient mechanism for globally distributing digital content, such as documents, pictures, music, and other types of digital content. Information can now be transmitted directly and instantly across the Internet from the content owner to the content buyer, without having to first convert it into physical form, such as paper documents, compact disks, photographs, etc.
However, the advantage of easy digital communication has also allowed digital content to be easily pirated by just about anyone with a computer and Internet access. The combination of high-speed broadband Internet access, digital content compression software (which reduces the size of digital content files), peer-to-peer file trading networks (which allows users to post content files), and lack of a viable digital rights standard, has caused the content owners to lose control of their content. Consequently, content owners are experiencing a loss of potential revenue.
The lack of a standardized and transparent digital rights management system, however, is preventing a commercially viable solution from emerging. In order for such a system to be commercially viable, the system should be secure both from the user's and the content owner's standpoint, universal so that electronic device manufactures are encouraged to engineer it into their products, and transparent so that users are not required to change their behavior.
Existing systems that attempt to provide confidence between buyers include escrow agreements, third party confirmations, third party appraisals and other similar techniques. These systems are slow and complex, and they do not provide the content user with sufficient confidence that the buyers and sellers are not illegally replicating the content or otherwise attempting to sell pirated copies of works.
In addition to the pirating aspects associated with sharing digital content, users are burdened with less than ideal methods for legally sharing digital content. These cumbersome methods include transferring entire files to other users via electronic mail, instant messenger, peer-to-peer and other applications, or sharing hyperlinks via electronic mail, instant messenger, and other applications. These methods can be viewed as counter productive, anti-social and even bothersome to the users that receive or attempt to share the content. Sharing of entire digital content such as music via electronic mail is a drain on resources and inefficient to the electronic mail servers, the network, and the receiving users. Sharing of hyperlinks can lead to broken links, complex URL (Universal Resource Locator) strings, and restrictions on the type of content that can be shared (i.e. linked to). Compatibility problems are widespread and create frustration when sharing digital content of a specific media type.
What is needed are advanced techniques for controlling the trading of digital rights so that the buyers are assured of an authentic copy, “fair use” is preserved for the copy, and content owners are fairly compensated. In addition, advanced techniques are employed to provide an easy, friendly, efficient, and adaptable method for users to share digital content.